


The Secret Of Happiness

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Tsuzuku always had trouble controlling his emotions. Happiness faded quickly into despair, but always there was one man who could change everything back around. He depended on Koichi, far more than even he realised, but the other had his own demands for the vocalist that Tsuzuku wasn't entirely sure he could fulfil.





	The Secret Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation I once had with HamHamHeaven on why I believe Koichi is better with Tsuzuku than MiA.

Tsuzuku couldn't help but smile as Koichi made faces at him across the room. He supposed he had being feeling down again, and as always Koichi saw it as his duty to cheer him up. Usually he said nothing to the other, appreciating his efforts though they did make him feel even worse in the end.

“Koichi, really there is no need to continuously try to make me smile,” Tsuzuku scolded him, “Have you not already fulfilled everything I ever asked of you?”

“You saved my life, so I will do my best to keep you happy until the end of yours,” Koichi answered, practically pouncing across the room to throw himself down on the sofa and wrap his arms around the dark haired man. “It's no problem at all!”

“I didn't ask you to make me happy,” Tsuzuku reminded the other, “Was my wish not to become a successful vocalist?”

“Well yes, but it was too easy,” Koichi said with his trademark pout, “A kitsune like me needs more of a challenge!”

“Well keeping me happy is certainly challenging,” Tsuzuku reflected, laughing as the kitsune's tongue ran up his neck. “Not here, the other's will be back at any moment.”

“No fair, I want to lick you all up,” Koichi complained, “Especially your cream, it's delicious.”

“Cream?” Tsuzuku repeated, finding himself blushing when he realised what Koichi meant. He'd been weak to allow Koichi to pleasure him like that, a quick thrill that had left him feeling cheap inside. Did others feel this way? Their happiness the very reason for their misery? He doubted it, but he continued to live his life in this way, for he knew no other way to be.

“So cute!” Koichi exclaimed, lightly touching Tsuzuku's nose before jumping up to greet MiA. With a sigh Tsuzuku watched the way the two teased each other, not sure what it was he was feeling. Not jealousy, more a sense of deep longing for something they had, that he didn't.

 

“Hey! Don't run away from me!” Koichi complained, rushing up to Tsuzuku after the band practise. “You made me a promise, remember?”

“That wasn't a promise,” Tsuzuku answered, “That was you stating your wishes.”

“And a wish needs to be granted! Every kitsune knows that!” Koichi exclaimed.

“What if my wish was for you to go away?” Tsuzuku answered, breaking the other's smile in an instance. Damn it! Why had he been so cruel? He knew Koichi took his words at face value.

“You want me to go away?” Koichi asked, so pitifully that Tsuzuku just had to wrap an arm over his shoulders. He was doing it again, leading Koichi on when what he really wanted was a good woman in his arms. It had been a nice night, he reflected, he couldn't say he wasn't turned on by the other.

“It was a rhetorical question,” Tsuzuku answered, “Don't worry about it. If you want to come home with me, you can, but there will be no cream drinking. Understand?”

“That's OK! There's plenty of other things I can do to you!” Koichi answered, happily slipping into the passenger seat of Tsuzuku's car.

“Look, about the other night...” Tsuzuku began. “I don't think we should be having that kind of relationship.”

“Was I not good?” Koichi asked. “I can step up my game! Just tell me how?”

“Could you be a woman?” Tsuzuku asked, carefully reversing his car out of the tight parking space so that he could go home.

“I could be a fox,” Koichi answered, “With nine tails. Did I tell you that I got my ninth?”

“Only a thousand times,” Tsuzuku teased. “I'm not into bestiality, so a fox would be worse.”

“Well that's all I can change into,” Koichi reflected, “I think you're being stupid.”

“Why?” Tsuzuku asked, with a resigned sigh. This was going to be a long drive home, he reflected.

“Well,” Koichi began, “What would a woman do that I can't? Could she make you smile more than me? Could she keep all your secrets? Please you more than I can? Could she make your wishes come true?”

“It's not as easy as all that,” Tsuzuku argued, “Perhaps relationships are that simple for you, but not for me.”

“You think I'm naive,” Koichi argued, “That I don't know enough of human life to have any idea what I'm talking about. But I know more than you. You over complicate things, make easy things difficult. If you don't want me, then fine, don't have me. I'll still never leave your side!”

“You're just like a stalker-fan!” Tsuzuku exclaimed, “Really, you wouldn't go, even if I wanted you to?”

“That's another rhetorical question, isn't it?” Koichi asked. “I don't have to answer them!”

“No, that was a real question,” Tsuzuku answered, “If I found a woman and told you to only hang out with me at work, could you?”

“I don't think about such dark things!” Koichi exclaimed. “Why bother, when it won't happen.”

“I'm destined to die alone?” Tsuzuku asked, wanting reassurance for one of his darkest fears.

“No!” Koichi exclaimed, “I'll be by your side. Remember, I will never leave!”

“Then what!” Tsuzuku exclaimed. “I just end up with you?”

“Exactly!” Koichi agreed, “One hundred percent, full marks, that's the right answer!”

“Right,” Tsuzuku said with a sigh. Why did he bother? He should just give in to Koichi and accept his fate. Perhaps this was the true cost of having his dreams fulfilled?

 

For reasons of his own, Koichi vanished not long after Tsuzuku mentioned that he would cook dinner. He knew the kitsune could be work shy, but this was ridiculous! Mumbling to himself he made his way into the kitchen and began to cook dinner for the two of them, intentionally cooking food he knew the other would eat, but wasn't keen on. If you didn't help, you got no say on the food on offer. That had been his mother's attitude and one he often found himself adopting, not just in his personal life but with the band. He had had many arguments with their record label for this reason, refusing to accept their creative input when it went against the band's ideas. He had a reputation for protecting his band's integrity, which earned him a lot of respect, but honestly he only argued with them because they didn't help enough with the hard labour. Where were the record label when the heavy lifting needed to be done, or hours of story boards for videos needed to be drawn? Even Koichi was fully invested in the band's well being.

He began to feel bad about his spite filled meal. His mother would be ashamed of him, for there was a difference between not having input on the meal plan and going out of your way to displease another. Koichi worked hard at keeping his dream a reality, keeping him happy. It was no easy chore, but Koichi never complained.

“I should have eaten at home,” Koichi complained, reaching over and picking up a piece of carrot in distaste, “Rabbit food, really?”

“You ran off and left me alone,” Tsuzuku complained, “But we can have ice-cream later.”

“Then I guess I'll eat my greens,” Koichi said, his happiness filling the room. Shaking his head, Tsuzuku turned and took in what Koichi was wearing in pure shock.

“What is this?” He stammered, his eyes roaming the pink and white kimono and feminine make-up. Koichi had made him self up to be a woman and he blushed as he realised why. Had he not told Koichi that this was what he wanted?

“I don't need ice-cream,” Koichi answered, with a sly smile, “Now I'm a woman, you're just going to offer up your cream!”

 

He was so weak, Tsuzuku thought as he allowed himself to be pushed down into the arm chair and his legs parted. Honestly, he had tried to resist the temptation, but the idea of having such a willing partner licking his length was simply too hard to resist.

It wasn't like Koichi was unattractive either, far from it. As a man he was stunning, he didn't need to wear pink kimono's to convince him of that. He was going to enjoy this act and regret it, he just knew it, but he went along with Koichi's wishes all the same. Perhaps he was making everything worse in the long run, but in the short term, in the moment, he would be happy.

Gently he reached down, running his fingers through Koichi's soft hair as the other simply knelt at his feet, watching him. For what, Tsuzuku didn't know for sure, but knowing the kitsune well he suspected the other was waiting for a sign of disapproval. As forceful as Koichi may seem, he never once crossed the line, truly wanting to keep him happy. Tsuzuku knew he didn't deserve such devotion, yet couldn't help but love the attention. How often was it that someone came into you life and cared so much?

Slowly Koichi bent over his exposed length and ran his tongue along the shaft with a touch so light it left a tingling sensation on his skin. He was so good at this and it came from more than just simple technique. Koichi genuinely seemed to love the act, just as much as he did and maybe even more. Usually he felt like his partners were doing him a favour, with Koichi it was different. It was no wonder he had such a difficulty saying no.

Slowly Koichi worked up the pressure and with it the pleasure. Moaning out loud Tsuzuku rested back in the chair, leaving the other to it. This was wonderful, perfect even. Really he could ask for nothing more. He'd shut his eyes but didn't dare miss the look of delight on the other's face.

“I can taste your cream,” Koichi commented, his grin that of a child in a sweet shop. So childish, though Koichi was far from a child in anyway other than his mannerisms.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Tsuzuku protested, as the other increased the pleasure further than he could have ever hoped for.

“By being beautiful,” Koichi said, punctuating the words with a flick of his tongue over the head of Tsuzuku's manhood, “Kind hearted, loyal, strong, the perfect leader.”

“You flatter me too much,” Tsuzuku complained. Laughing Koichi began to swallow his length, making him cry out in pleasure over and over again. He couldn't hold back his cream forever, and soon found himself coming into the other's mouth without guilt or thought of consequences. This was what Koichi wanted after all.

“I'm a lucky fox,” Koichi said, as if he had been the one receiving the blow-job and not giving it. Quickly the fox moved into Tsuzuku's lap, kissing the vocalist with as much enjoyment as he had done pleasing him moments before. Tsuzuku could taste himself on the other's lips and found that it wasn't off putting at all.

“I'm not gay,” Tsuzuku reminded him, “But here, let me please you.”

“It's not gay to love me!” Koichi declared, his logic making no sense, but Tsuzuku decided to just go along with it. Perhaps that had been his problem all along. If he didn't label what they had, then it didn't come with the baggage the labels held. They were just two close friends, pleasing each other, why think of this as anything more?

Parting the other's kimono, he began to stroke the other's hard length, learning now why Koichi enjoyed drinking his cream so much. There was power in pleasing another, pleasure in watching another smile. Perhaps that was the secret of being happy all along? From now on, he would focus on keeping Koichi happy as his number one priority. Perhaps then, he could change his life around?

 

 


End file.
